


The Man Who Cannot Die

by AldythiaNightmare



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Post Children of Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldythiaNightmare/pseuds/AldythiaNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the Bad Wolf. I bring life. I can see all that was... All that is... All that will be." Rose brought to life a man that should have been dead. And there will always be consequences for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Cannot Die

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFN, but any updates will be put here instead of there.

**The Game station**

**200,100 AD**

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words" Rose brought her hand up, and the letters of the words 'Bad Wolf' lift themselves off the metal logo and scatter "And I scatter them, in time and space. A message to lead myself here."  
"Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now!" the Doctor looked up at the glowing figure of Rose "You've got the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!"  
"I want you safe, my Doctor. Protected from the false God."  
"You cannot hurt me!" the Emperor Dalek objects in metallic tones, "I am immortal!"  
"You are tiny. I see all of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." Rose lifted her hand again, and a Dalek dissolves into dust "Everything must come to dust, all things. Everything must die. The Time War ends."  
"I will not die! I cannot die!" the Emperor Dalek objects. Rose does not even lift her hand this time, her eyes spark and the whole Dalek fleet dissolves.  
"Rose, you've done it. Now stop" the Doctor says, but Rose pays no attention "Just let go."  
"How can I let go?" Rose asks, "I bring life."  
In another part of the game station, a dead man in a military overcoat suddenly gasps and opens his eyes.  
"But this is wrong" the Doctor objects, realising what Rose has done, "you can't control life and death!"  
"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night..." Rose replies, "But why do they hurt?"  
"I can see all that is... All that was... All that could be..." Rose says slowly, and she sees. She sees a world that looks so much like Earth, she sees a man that she knows. She sees a team working to save the world being treated like criminals. She sees someone she knows. And as she sees, a man long dead and buried, a man who lived so far in the past and yet so far in the future, gasps and opens his eyes with no one to notice him.  
"But that's what  _I_  see." the Doctor says to Rose as he gets up, "All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"  
Rose nods faintly, "My head..."  
"I think you need a Doctor."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - -

**Cardiff  
2010**

It was ten months since the 456 had tried to take the children of Earth. Ten months since Ianto died. Gwen and Rhys stood over Ianto's grave, silently paying their respects. Gwen placed a bunch of flowers in front of the gravestone and wiped away her tears.  
Rhys frowned as he felt the ground shake slightly, and Gwen paused mid sob when she heard a soft scraping noise. They looked at each other silently telling themselves that they weren't going crazy.  
Gwen dropped and put her ear to the dirt  
"Something's scratching." she said, "Something's trying to get out."  
"It couldn't- It can't!" Rhys exclaimed, "He's been dead for  _ten_  months!"  
The scratching continued.  
"We've got to get him out!" Gwen cried, scratching at the dirt underneath her, she looked up at her husband "We can't just leave him there!"  
"We can't get him out either, Gwen." Rhys said, "Let's go home."  
"No!" Gwen objected, scrabbling at the dirt with even more determination.

 

\- . -

Ianto wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing he remembered was lying in Jack's arms  _dying._  And now he was god knows where. A wooden box, by the feel of it. Ianto paused. A wooden box. He'd been dying and now he was in a wooden box. A  _coffin_. They mustn't have realised he was still alive.  
"Hey!" he called out, as he tried to get the coffin open. He kept calling and scratching at the lid of the coffin, but no one came. And he was running out of air. In a few minutes he really  _would_  be dead.  
A few minutes passed.  
Ianto ran out of air.

A minute or two later, Ianto gasped and found himself alive again.  
He frowned, something was seriously wrong.


End file.
